Pride Takes a Holiday
by SweenyG
Summary: Pride and Rachel try to get away for a long weekend, but trouble follows when you have a bounty on your head. Jumps ahead a few months after "Pride Falls."


**Disclaimer** : All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective copyright owners, i.e., CBS. I had nothing to do with their creation, nor profit from their use. But, I did create some characters and they are mine. No copyright infringement is intended, this is just for fun.

 **A/N** : So, I am still writing the origin piece of this relationship, but had already written this-which is about four months after they began dating. This will also turn into an adventure, but hope you enjoy this as is.

 **Pride Takes a Holiday**

Dwayne "King" Pride swung his baby blue Cadillac convertible in front of Rachel Nolan's green and white house and popped the trunk. After getting out, he leaned on the passenger's side, pulled his pork pie hat down to shade his eyes and crossed his arms.

He shook his head as he considered Rachel's 12-year-old orange chevy parked in her narrow driveway. The thing really was a POS. The AC worked sporadically at best, and the inside driver's side handle was missing, forcing her to lower the window to open the door from the outside. The exterior sported multiple scratches and dents of unknown origin. Still, he knew persuading her to give it up was a lost cause. The vehicle had miraculously survived Katrina and she had formed some unnatural bond with it.

As if to purposefully derail this train of thought, Rachel bound out the front door. She locked the deadbolt and tested it in one swift move. Then, she turned around, showing him a sweet smile that melted his worries. Pride couldn't help but smile back. He often saw her in her scrubs when she had just finished a 12-hour shift. The Rachel before him looked 10 years younger, blue eyes bright as the Gulf. Her wavy auburn hair was tied back with a flowered scarf knotted on the side. She wore a pink peasant shirt with faded Levis. She held a small suitcase in one hand and an oversized bag of multi-color fabric hung from her shoulder. After scampering down her few front steps, she stood on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hello, special agent," she said, tossing her suitcase in the trunk.

"You look wonderful, nurse." He pulled her in closer for a longer kiss and noted her lilac scent was better than after work too.

"We better get out of here before my boyfriend gets back," she winked. "He has a mean temper."

Pride chuckled softly, "I'll keep that in mind." He closed the trunk and opened the car door for her.

"Thank you sir," she said and slid into the seat. She put her purse on the floor with a loud thump. He lifted it himself and groaned.

"Whoa, what do you have in there-rocks?" he grunted.

"Just some water bottles, gotta keep hydrated."

Pride went around to his side and started the car. "Ready?" he said.

"Always," she replied.

Before putting the car in gear, he gave a quick look to her driveway, again pondering the condition of her car. He had to try.

"Darlin', won't you please think about a new car? That thing is a deathtrap," he said as they drove.

She made a face. "Awww, shug, I can't give up on Patsy."

"Patsy?"

"After Patsy Cline-sings the sad songs, but still survives..."

"You do know what happened to her…" he said with a smirk.

She pursed her lips and deftly shifted the conversation. "Y'know, this car could use a name."

"I'm not naming my car," he said.

"You named your gun."

"That's different."

"Right," she said as if his explanation made sense. "C'mon, I'm sure your friends already call it the King mobile or even Pride's ride."

Pride winced. "That is just painful."

"A magnificent hunk of steel like this deserves a name." She thought for a minute. "Something from jazz-like-Coltrane."

"I'm not naming my car."

She mused again, "Maybe something mythical." Her wrinkled brow smoothed and she snapped her fingers and turned to him.

"I'm not naming my car."

"Wait for it." She put her hands out as if to frame the word, "Zeus."

"I'm not name…" he stopped and considered it. "Not bad."

"The king of the gods for the king of the road." she said, sitting back satisfied.

That's when Pride whizzed by the entrance to the highway.

"Hey hon, you just missed…." She sighed; she knew where they were headed.

Pride back peddled. "No one was at the office when I left. I just want to make sure everything's OK. Then I'm all yours for the whole weekend," he said, flashing what he hoped was his most charming smile.

Rachel didn't buy it. "Sure, until some Marine turns up dead or a drunken sailor drives into a crowd."

"Y'know that whole drunken sailor thing is just a stereotype."

"In Nawrleans?"

"Good point," he conceded.

He maneuvered the car into his space beside the NCIS office.

"I'll just be five minutes," he got out of the car.

She frowned.

"Maybe ten." She was still frowning. He went over to her side and leaned in.

"Fifteen tops," he kissed her quickly. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

"Now, you're just embarrassing yourself," she softened. "Go on, I'll be here waiting with Zeus."

"That's my girl." Pride turned to the door, chuckling softly to himself and shook his head, "Zeus..."

Special Agent Meredith Brody was at her desk organizing her workday when Pride came in. Although the man was generally cheerful, she noticed a definite spring in his step.

It warmed Brody's heart to see him smiling and relaxed. This new relationship had definitely improved his disposition. She and Sonja Percy, the other female agent, suggested he take Rachel away for a few days and were thrilled to find out he had followed through. So, she felt it her duty to chide him if he had foregone the weekend to work.

"What are you doing here?" she said folding her arms.

"Good morning to you too, Merri," he said and went to his desk.

"I thought you were taking a few personal days," she said.

He turned and dipped his head the way he did for emphasis. "I am-I just wanted to make sure things were copasetic before leaving you kids for four days."

Percy came through the large front doors. "Gee dad, we've been home alone before."

"Well, there was that brawl in Holy Cross yesterday and the Northrup case…" he began.

"Everything's quiet at Holy Cross and we're still waiting for forensics in Northup," Brody said. "Expecting any surprises?"

"If I expected them then they wouldn't he surprises, would they?" he said sorting through papers from his in-box.

Brody came over and stopped him. "We've got it all under control, Pride. Go enjoy yourself."

"All professional grownups here," Percy added.

At that moment, Special Agent Christopher LaSalle popped out of the kitchen with a mug in one hand and a beignet in the other.

"Well, most of us," Brody said.

LaSalle either didn't hear or ignored the comment. "King! Cancel your plans?" he sounded almost hopeful.

"Just checking in, but I guess I'm not welcome," he glanced at the women.

"Still going away with Nurse Ratched then," LaSalle said, obviously disappointed.

" _Rachel_ and I have plans," Pride said, ignoring the younger man's disdain. "And, apparently it's time to get on the road." He smiled and put down his mail.

"Good move," Brody said. She gestured to Percy and the two of them guided Pride to the door.

"Thank you ladies," Pride said, touching the brim of his hat in mock salute. "Keep an eye on LaSalle."

After he left, the women went into the kitchen, giving LaSalle dirty looks as they passed. He scowled and followed them. Brody and Percy busied themselves getting coffee.

"Now what did I do?" he asked.

Brody shook her head. "Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what?" LaSalle looked clueless.

"An asshole." Percy took a sip of coffee to punctuate her words.

"Whaattt?" LaSalle, still clueless.

"Pride is the happiest since I've known him, and all you do is put down his girlfriend," Brody said.

"It's been a long time since she was a girl," LaSalle smirked.

"See, like that." Percy threw her hands up in exasperation.

"LaSalle, he is three years older than her, they are age appropriate," Brody said. "You really should get to know her, she is very funny and sweet."

"Oh, she's sweet alright," LaSalle whined. He pulled up his sleeve. "I still have bruises from where she gave me that flu shot."

The women rolled their eyes, they had heard this before.

"Well, mine was painless," Percy said, taking a bite of an apple.

Brody pointed at him. "You wiggled," she said and went into the office.

LaSalle started after her. "Did not. She used dull needles on purpose!"


End file.
